


The Drarry Romance and Whatnot Series

by mmt_regina_nox



Series: The Drarry Romance and Whatnot Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Romance, endless mounts of fluffiness, mostly - Freeform, shameless flirting, tags may be added as the series progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: Romantic and emotional situations featuring my two most favourite boys...





	1. - Whoever said romance is dead, clearly hasn’t met you, my love -

“Shit…!”, Harry gasped when he tripped on a fallen article of clothing and hit his toe on a trunk. Whoever had the idea of putting the eighth years all in one dorm, boys’ and girls’ respectively, hadn’t considered the possibility of scattered items throughout the room – because come on, this was the boys’ dorm! And they were adults! So, yeah. Chaos and all that…!

“Whoever you are, please suffer in silence”, muttered Blaise from his own bed, where he’d fallen over the blankets, left arm draped over his eyes, still dressed in his - admittedly disheveled - school uniform. Perhaps mixing Firewhiskey with Ogden’s finest and some other muggle alcoholic drinks hadn’t been the most brilliant idea, after all. Harry winced.

“Sorry, Blaise”, he apologized and made his way to the bathroom to relieve his demanding bladder. After taking care of it, he went to the common room, which looked like someone had cast a Bombarda Maxima on a confetti-and-glitter pinata, and then decided that it would be a nice touch if there were mini bottles in sad pinata as well. Which was precisely what had happened. 

Seamus, Dean and Luna had worked on the pinata which had sported all four colors of the houses, with a dragonscale-like hard paper exterior, and then blindfolded people, spun them around and asked to cast said spell. Hence the broken pieces of glass and destroyed furniture shoved into a corner. The common room itself was rather tastefully decorated, with light beige walls, nice landscapes in neutral frames hung on the walls, purple draping curtains and chocolate brown furniture. It was warm and welcoming, but, right now, it looked kind of like the “after” picture of a gas-induced house explosion, without the smoke and soot.

He went over to the sofa, where Draco Malfoy was sat, long legs tucked underneath him, a dark grey knit sweater with a wide turtleneck on the top and green tartan pajamas on the bottom. However, what really caught Harry’s eye were his socks – red and black stripes with golden snitches here and there.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he’d never imagined Malfoy would wear red, maybe it was the stripes and the snitches, or maybe it was combination of all these elements, but a tidal wave of laughter bubbled to the surface and broke out, making Harry double over the top of the couch with tears streaming down his face. He was was laughing so hard, he actually fell over and landed half on top of Malfoy and half on the rest of the sofa, and then tumbled onto the floor rather gracelessly.

“What the hell?!”, exclaimed Malfoy, alarmed by his fall, “are you alright?”. Harry’s laughter started dying down a bit and he wiped his eyes and removed his glasses to clean them on his black long-sleeved t-shirt. He looked up at Malfoy, just a blurry splotch, really, before replacing his glasses and the other man’s anxious expression came into focus.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine”, he said, grinning like a loon as he got up and flopped onto the sofa, just a few inches away from Malfoy’s feet. His eyes fell on the socks and he felt the laughter coming back, but he forced it down with a loud and obnoxious snort.

Malfoy raised a well-trimmed eyebrow at that. “What?”, he asked flatly. Harry pointed at his socked feet.

“I was wondering where these had gone off to or whether I’d lost them. It’s good to know that at least they’re keeping somebody’s feet warm”, said Harry, his voice laced with amusement. Malfoy smirked and went back to his book.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have forgotten them in my bed… Harry, my messy little Gryffindor”, came his sarcastic reply, though at the end, Harry clearly heard his own amusement mirrored there. Harry smirked and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Malfoy’s right temple.

“Mmm… Maybe you shouldn’t have undressed me so hastily… Draco, my horny little Slytherin”, whispered Harry in Malfoy’s right ear. He grinned as he watched a shiver run through the other man’s body. 

“Fuck you, Potter”, came Malfoy’s shaky reply. Harry laughed as he draped his arms around the beautiful blond and replied with a “Whoever said romance is dead, clearly hasn’t met you, my love”.


	2. Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes bad dad jokes. Harry is SO done...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a little something for International Fanworks Day! Enjoy! ;)

"Hey, baby, I'm home!", Harry called out cheerfully, happy to finally be home after a long day of filing and interrogations at the Auror offices. He had just put his umbrella in the stand and was taking off his coat when Draco came in from the kitchen, in a flowery apron and a wooden ladle in his left hand, which he waved in Harry's direction.  
"No, you' re not! Wanna know why?", he asked with a slight smile. Harry's smile faded.  
"Oh, Merlin... What did I forget to bring this time?", he asked, already dreading the answer. The last time, he'd forgotten the owl food. He prayed to Merlin he wouldn't have to go back to Diagon Alley, his feet would barely carry him to bed, wjere he planned to collapse and sleep until the month that had no weekends.   
To his horror, Draco's grin widened to a toothy, evil grin.  
"No, don't worry, you didn't forget anything. And the reason you're NOT home is because... wait for it...", he actually played a little drumroll on his knees, "you're a WIZARD!!", he burst out laughing, leaning against the door frame for support.  
Harry groaned. Sometimes, he wished he could go back to those blissful times before he'd known of Draco's sense of humor or his penchant for horrible puns. He crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows, tapped his right foot snd stared at his husband over his round glasses, but the peal of laughter wouldn't stop.   
Sighing and shaking his head, he hang his coat and got his briefcase to get to the stairs. Just before the first step, he turned back to Draco as the latter was wiping tears from his eyes, his laughter finally dying out.  
"You're lucky I'm tired AND that I love you and that baby inside of you, Malfoy, or I would have left you right away for that comment alone", he scolded, but there was no bite in the comment. Draco giggled and came over to hug him.  
"Well, since I'm gonna be a daddy soon... I guess I'm allowed to make dad jokes, right?", he giggled. Harry felt the urge to bang his head against every available hard surface.  
"Oh, for the love of Merlin's balls...!", he whined and Draco tried to soothe him.  
"Oh, come on! You might as well admit it, love... You need me to put a smile on your face...!", cooed Draco, nuzzling Harry's right ear with his nose.  
"Weeell... you can always make it up to me...", Harry winked and Draco frowned a bit.  
"I thought you were tired...?", he bit on his lower lip, visibly worried. Harry grinned and planted a kiss on the side of Draco's lips.  
"Never of you, love", he replied and held him closer.

~THE END~


	3. Merry-Go-Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is SO done. Really, REALLY short drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this post in Archive of our Own Writers group in FB that asked: "Which one of your OTP would swive in the office chair and which one would tell them to stop?". This was my comment and I realised that it would make a mice addition to DRaWS (Drarry Romance and Whatnot Series)! So, here you go! Enjoy! :D

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Harry... Harry... Harry! For Merlin's sake, would you stop that for just one bloody minute?!", he yelled, making Harry abruptly stop his impromptu merry-go-round with the office chair and blink at Draco confused.

"What?", he asked innocently. Draco sighed deeply and waved him off.

"Nothing...", he muttered and went back to writing a report for Head Auror Shacklebolt.

Surreptitiously, he watched Harry from under his eyelashes as the latter picked up where he left off, spinning around with a wide smile on his face.

A small, tiny, minuscule smile threatened to break out on Draco's face, but he forced it down. After all, it wouldn't do to let his Auror partner AND secret lifetime crush know how overjoyed it made Draco to see Harry genuinely happy.

... would it...?

~ THE END ~


End file.
